


Bienheureux les enfants et les ivrognes

by Arakasi



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: Porthos avait l'alcool joyeux. Une bonne chose en temps normal. Athos, qui l'avait morose, en convenait. Mais, cette nuit, il aurait apprécié un peu moins d'exubérance. Fanfic se déroulant peu de temps après la fin de saison 2.





	Bienheureux les enfants et les ivrognes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebm36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/gifts).



> Cadeau pour Ebm36 qui a suggéré l'idée de base ! Et encore des mousquetaires bourrés ! Que voulez-vous, on ne s'en lasse pas… Bon, arrivée à ce stade, je n'ai plus d'idée de fic en attente sur ce fandom, mais ça va peut-être revenir, qui sait ? Si d'autres personnes ont des suggestions, je les prends donc, mais sans promesse d’en faire quoi que ce soit.

Athos dormait sur sa correspondance quand le mousquetaire de garde frappa à sa porte.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et parvint à se redresser juste avant que l'homme n'entre dans la pièce. Pas assez pour faire illusion mais suffisamment pour permettre à l'arrivant de feindre l'ignorance. Celui-ci était un gaillard trapu du nom de Louis, dur à la tâche et bon camarade si l'on exceptait son habitude un peu révoltante de cracher son tabac à chiquer entre les pieds de ses interlocuteurs. Il avait servi presque deux décennies sous les ordres de Tréville, soit treize ans de plus qu'Athos. Et n'avait probablement jamais surpris son ancien capitaine assoupi, le nez sur son bureau.

“Bonsoir Louis.”

Athos s'efforça de dissimuler son embarras en manipulant hâtivement ses papiers. Dehors, le ciel était d'un noir de plomb, sans nuages, ni étoiles. La nuit tombait à peine quand il avait posé la tête sur ses bras repliés - une minute, seulement une minute... Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il dormait mal ces temps-ci, mais cela ne justifiait rien.

“Bonsoir Ath... cap'taine.” répondit Louis.

Une pause gênée. 

Athos l'encouragea à poursuivre d’un signe de tête. Il ferait semblant de n'avoir pas remarqué l'hésitation de Louis, comme celui-ci les yeux battus et la mine désorientée de son supérieur. S'il se fiait à la courte expérience qu'il en avait, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du commandement se fondait sur ce genre de compromis.

“Il y a un gros type geignard qui s'est présenté à la porte de la garnison. Il exige de vous parler.”

Tout en parlant, le mousquetaire grisonnant mâchonnait sa chique d’un air désapprobateur. Du point de vue de Louis, qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans l'armée, les civils n'étaient pas censés s'adresser directement aux officiers supérieurs. Et si, par malheur, on ne pouvait faire autrement, ils devaient faire preuve de toute l'humilité requise. Sinon il y avait des torgnoles qui se perdaient. Le gros type geignard n'avait pas dû se montrer assez servile à son goût.

“Paraît que Porthos a des ennuis.” précisa-t-il.

Porthos n'a pas d'ennui, il  _ donne _ des ennuis, rectifia in petto Athos. Il tourna un regard las vers le fenêtre entrebâillée. La silhouette du visiteur était visible dans la cour obscure, faisant nerveusement les cent pas près des écuries. En tendant l'oreille, Athos pouvait l'entendre grommeler tout seul.

“Inutile de prétendre être absent, je suppose... ? demanda-t-il.

\- Probable, cap'taine, répondit gravement Louis.

\- Faites-le entrer, je vous prie.”

Le mousquetaire fit volte-face avec une raideur toute militaire. Sur le point de quitter le bureau, il se ravisa et tournant la tête vers son officier :

“Il est minuit et quart, cap'taine.”

Athos lui sourit.

“Merci, Louis.”

**…**

“Athos, mon ami !”

Porthos se dressa sur ses pieds et chargea. Athos eut juste le temps de se raidir avant que le colosse ne le percute de toute sa masse. Il le souleva de terre et le pressa contre sa poitrine en mugissant joyeusement. Pendant quatre ou cinq secondes, Athos lutta pour respirer. Il essaya de parler mais ne parvint qu'à râler une protestation étouffée. Le grand mulâtre le reposa, à moitié suffoquant, mais conserva un bras autour de ses épaules, lui tapotant tendrement la tête de sa main libre.

Le tavernier les fixait, médusé.

Athos était conscient que sa crédibilité d'officier venait d'en prendre un coup. Il tenta de regagner un peu de dignité en rectifiant sa posture - tâche difficile avec un Porthos complètement beurré pesant sur lui de toute l'affection possessive de ses cent cinq kilos. Avec un temps de retard, il balaya la salle du regard pour en estimer les dégâts et retint une grimace consternée. Considérables, les dégâts. Inconcevable que Porthos parvienne à les rembourser avec sa paie de juin déjà bien entamée.

Un petit ouragan semblait avoir traversé la taverne, projetant meubles, consommateurs et consommations aux quatre coins de la salle. 

Plusieurs tabourets gisaient démantelés au sol et une table s'était effondrée sous le choc d'un corps lancé avec suffisamment de force pour la briser en deux - Athos préférait ne pas penser à l'état du corps en question. Des corps, il y en avait partout, d'ailleurs... Allongés sur le sol, recroquevillés sous un banc et, dans un cas notable, à moitié enfoncé dans une barrique de vin. Le mousquetaire identifia un peu tard le petit amoncellement sur lequel était assis Porthos à son arrivée comme trois hommes affalés les uns sur les autres. L'un deux avait perdu ses bottes. Mais le détail le plus marquant restait le banc incrusté au dessus du comptoir. Il avait fallu une vigueur stupéfiante pour le projeter à cette hauteur et, bien que témoin à maintes reprises de la puissance des bras de Porthos, Athos devait s'avouer impressionné. 

Debout au milieu de ce champ de ruines, son gros visage écarlate et ses mains boudinées tordant son tablier, le tavernier était l'image même du désespoir et de la colère. 

“Un scandale, capitaine, piaillait-il. C'est un scandale ! Votre homme a démoli mon établissement ! J'exige réparation…

\- C'est pas moi qui ai commencé !” protesta Porthos.

Dans son indignation vertueuse, il se redressa en s'appuyant sur les épaules d'Athos dont les genoux plièrent sous la pression. Il pointa du doigt l'un des corps entassés, se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et dans un murmure aussi discret qu'un roulement de canon :

“Ce jean-foutre m'a accusé de tricher.

\- Tu trichais ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais c'est pas le problème, tu vois ? Il m'a manqué de respect. J'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect. Alors, je lui ai cassé son tabouret sur la tête. Mais son copain l'a mal pris et a voulu me cogner avec un cruchon. Il l'a bouffé, sa saleté de cruchon. Et puis un autre de ses copains est venu m'emmerder et j'ai…”

Porthos s'interrompit. Son regard trouble dériva sur la table fracassée et les hommes inconscients. Pour la première fois, il parut réaliser l'état de dévastation de la taverne.

“Il avait vraiment beaucoup de copains...” reconnut-il un peu piteusement.

Son embarras dura environ deux secondes.

“Mais c’est pas ma faute, tu comprends ? C'est comme les dominos. T'as déjà joué aux dominos ? C’est marrant, les dominos. Ces types, c'est des dominos. Sérieux. T'en tape un et ils s'effondrent tous."

Mais le tavernier n'était pas intéressé par les théories sur les dominos de Porthos.

“Certains clients ne reviendront jamais, se lamentait-il. On ne vient pas dans une auberge se faire briser le crâne ! Et mon comptoir ! Mes vins ! Mes tables ! Je vais devoir rester fermé jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Capitaine, le manque à gagner…”

Athos était harassé et irritable. Il avait aussi sérieusement besoin d'un verre, tout en étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre à ce stade de la nuit. En conséquence de quoi, les jérémiades bruyantes du tavernier, qu'il avait déjà subies pendant tout le trajet séparant la caserne de l'auberge, commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il repoussa la main avec laquelle Porthos tenait absolument à lui ébouriffer les cheveux - Bon Dieu, il n'avait pas cinq ans ! - et rassembla vaille que vaille les restes de son autorité perdue.

“Je reviendrai demain, affirma-t-il.

\- Mais je...

\- Demain.”

Athos ne parvint pas à mettre dans ce dernier mot autant de morgue glacée qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais ce fut suffisant. Le tavernier était habitué à traiter avec des soiffards grossiers, lesquels tentaient parfois de l'étrangler par dessus son comptoir mais ne le toisaient pas comme un insecte agaçant. Il se ratatina et se mit à pleurnicher plaintivement dans son tablier. Toujours agrippé à Athos, Porthos la regarda avec pitié, visiblement oublieux qu'il était lui-même à l'origine de tous les malheurs du bonhomme.

“Pauvre gars… dit-il. On peut rien faire pour lui, dis ?”

Athos soupira. 

“Demain, répéta-t-il avec plus de douceur. Je reviendrai demain et nous conviendrons de la meilleure manière de vous rembourser les dégâts.”

Cette fois, le tavernier ne protesta pas. Athos passa un bras autour de la taille volumineuse de son ami et serra les dents pour ne pas flancher quand celui-ci se laissa aller avec abandon contre lui.

“Nous rentrons.”

**…**

Ils rentrèrent, en effet.

Si le trajet jusqu'au logis de Porthos n'eut rien d'homérique, il tenait par certains côtés de l'odyssée alcoolisée. Sobre ou à peu près, le colosse aurait rejoint ses pénates en moins d'un quart d'heure. Accroché à Athos et dans un état d'ébriété avancé, il en fut tout autrement.

Porthos avait l'alcool joyeux.

Une bonne chose en temps normal. Athos, qui l'avait morose, en convenait. Mais, cette nuit, il aurait apprécié un peu moins d'exubérance. Ce n'était pas tant que son ami fut incapable de marcher - Athos soupçonnait qu'il aurait pu tout à fait rentrer seul s'il l'avait vraiment souhaité - mais son allure était chaotique, multipliant les embardées inattendues. Quatre pas suivis d'un brusque écart à gauche. Puis à droite. Et de nouveau à gauche. Selon les circonstances, Athos était projeté contre l'aisselle de Porthos ou contre le mur de la ruelle, son épaule raclant douloureusement la paroi de pierre. Ajoutez à cela un pavé humide et glissant suite à une averse de fin de journée…

Quand la première chute survint, il l'accueillit avec fatalisme. Comme de juste, ce fut Porthos qui lui tomba dessus. Il dut ensuite s'extirper en rampant de sous le corps du grand mousquetaire hilare. Puis il tira, poussa et jura entre ses dents jusqu'à parvenir à le hisser sur ses pieds. Porthos trouva l'ensemble de l’épisode désopilant. Athos beaucoup moins. Ils repartirent en titubant. À droite. À gauche. À droite. À gauche. Pour rechuter cent mètres plus loin. Et l'opération se renouvela. 

Cinq fois.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la maison efflanquée où logeait Porthos, ils étaient tous les deux trempés et couverts de boue. Athos considéra avec accablement l'escalier raide et obscur qui menait au deuxième étage. Porthos baissa les yeux sur sa mine décomposée et fut pris d'un tel fou rire qu’il manqua de les jeter à nouveau au sol. L’enfoiré.

Après dix minutes d’acharnement laborieux pendant lesquelles ils réveillèrent probablement l'ensemble des locataires et une bonne partie du voisinage, ils mirent pied sur le pallier de Porthos. Dans un ultime effort convulsif, Athos  parvint à piloter son ami jusqu'à son lit avant de s'effondrer sur la chaise la plus proche. Il était en nage, le coeur battant si violemment qu'il se crut un instant au bord de la syncope. Plus jamais ça, nom de Dieu, plus jamais ça. La prochaine fois, il louerait une foutue charrette et un satané percheron avec ! Pas perturbé pour un sou, le grand mulâtre ronflait comme un sonneur, ses bottes crottées dépassant de sa couchette trop étroite. À croire qu'il dormait déjà à leur entrée dans la chambre.

Affaissé sur la petite table où Porthos prenait ses rares repas solitaires, Athos respira l’air nocturne qui rentrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la chambre. Il songea avec un découragement blasé à la demi-heure de marche qui le séparait encore de son propre domicile. La caserne était plus proche. Il se demanda ce que penserait Louis s'il le surprenait à terminer sa nuit sur une botte de foin dans l'écurie. Décida qu'il s'en foutait. Il était tellement fatigué...

Il ferma les yeux.

“T'es fâché ?”

Athos sursauta. Il voulut se lever trop vite, fit déraper les pieds de sa chaise et n'évita la chute qu'en s'agrippant au bord de la table. Encore. Il s'était encore endormi. Deux fois en moins de trois ou quatre heures. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution pour compenser son manque de sommeil - autre qu'une bonne cuite, cela allait sans dire.

Porthos s’était réveillé. Toujours couché sur son lit, le coude appuyé sur son matelas, il le regardait avec le sérieux candide des ivrognes et des enfants.

“Non.” répondit Athos.

Le colosse parut soulagé et Athos se sentit un peu honteux. Comment pourrait-il être fâché ? Combien de fois Porthos l'avait-il ramené chez lui après qu'il se soit enivré jusqu'à l'inconscience ? Et pendant combien d'années ? Certes, les vingt-cinq kilos supplémentaires du grand mousquetaire rendaient l'inverse plus malaisé mais il lui devait bien cela et davantage encore.

“Bien sûr que non.

\- Mais c'était pas correct, hein ? De démolir la taverne de ce type ?”

Porthos semblait sincèrement préoccupé. Il était toujours ivre mais quelques minutes de sommeil lui avaient ôté sa bonne humeur expansive. Un phénomène courant même si Athos, qui était rarement de bonne humeur et encore moins souvent expansif, ne l'avait jamais expérimenté lui-même.

“Non, c'était pas correct, confirma gravement Porthos sans attendre sa réponse. Je rembourserai.

\- Sans doute… dit Athos qui n'y croyait guère.

\- Si, si, je rembourserai.”

Un silence.

Puis : 

“Il me manque, ce con.”

Bien sûr. Quel imbécile. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? L'ivresse stimulait le naturel batailleur de Porthos et, dans la chaleur du moment, il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois d'assommer des partenaires de beuverie. Mais raser à moitié une auberge sous prétexte qu'un crétin à l'instinct de survie déficient l'avait traité de tricheur, c'était nouveau. Et Athos n'avait pas pensé un instant à l'absence d'Aramis.

“C'était un petit péteux insupportable, incapable de tenir sa putain de braguette fermée, mais c'est fou ce qu'il me manque... continuait tristement Porthos. C'est plus pareil sans lui. D'Artagnan est toujours fourré avec sa femme - je dis pas que c'est mal, remarque ! Au contraire. Elle est gentille, Constance, faut qu'il s'en occupe bien. Mais, une épouse, ça prend du temps, tu vois ? Plus moyen de boire un coup, de jouer aux cartes ou de casser la gueule à des emmerdeurs. Et toi…”

La gorge d'Athos se serra.

Et lui ? Il n’avait pas été le meilleur des amis. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Son office absorbait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais pas au point de ne pouvoir libérer deux ou trois soirées pour les passer en compagnie d’un vieux camarade - ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. À bien y réfléchir, peut-être les repas solitaires de Porthos n'avaient-ils pas été si rares, ces dernières semaines. Athos resta muet mais son expression dut être explicite car le regard du grand mousquetaire se teinta de sympathie.

“C'est pas grave.” fit ce dernier.

Athos détourna les yeux.

Si, c'était grave, mais comment le dire ? Il enviait la facilité de Porthos à formuler des vérités en termes simples quand lui-même peinait à dire des évidences. Qu'Aramis lui manquait aussi. Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être oublieux ou blessant. Qu'il s'en voulait mais ne savait comment réparer sa faute. 

Et il y avait d'autres vérités moins avouables. Qu'il ne fuyait pas seulement la compagnie de Porthos mais aussi celle de d'Artagnan. Que le bonheur du gascon lui faisait mal. Qu'il les aimait tous les deux, plus que des frères, mais que cela ne suffisait pas. Qu'il passait ses nuits à chercher et à redouter le sommeil car ses rêves l’entrainaient trop loin, au delà des eaux de la Manche où quelqu'un l'attendait peut-être...

Athos s'entendit dire :

“Elle m'a demandé de la suivre.”

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Ils ne les avait ni prémédités, ni même pensés. Ils avaient débordé tout simplement, comme l'eau d'un vase trop plein, et toute la volonté du monde n'aurait suffi à les effacer. Porthos ne dit rien. Athos ne le regardait pas et ne sut s'il l'avait entendu ou s'il s'était rendormi. Il se garda de vérifier. C'était plus facile ainsi. 

Puisqu'il avait commencé à parler...

“Elle a dit qu'elle m'attendrait sur la route de Dunkerque. Pour quitter la France. Partir pour l'Angleterre. Elle a dit que, si je venais pas, elle s'en irait seule et que je ne la reverrais jamais.”

Il déglutit. 

“Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Pas comme ça, pas sans avoir… Mais elle ne m'a pas attendu. J'ai trop hésité, trop tardé et elle a décidé pour nous deux. Elle était déjà loin quand je suis arrivé au point de rendez-vous. Alors, je suis rentré à Paris.”

Je suis désolé, songea Athos, mais la phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il en avait trop dit et se sentait maintenant à sec, la bouche aride et amère. Les bruits à moitié audibles de la ville somnolente accentuaient le silence de la pièce. Peut-être Porthos dormait-il réellement ? Dans ce cas, Athos venait de se livrer à la confession la plus pénible et la plus ridiculement inutile de sa vie. Il allait tourner la tête pour en avoir le coeur net quand Porthos soupira. Un grondement puissant et sourd comme le bruit lointain du tonnerre.

“Tu nous aurais quittés ?” demanda-t-il.

Non, bien sûr que non, voulut repéter Athos. Mais Porthos méritait une réponse plus sincère.

“Je ne pense pas.”

Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers la couchette. Allongé sur le dos, Porthos fixait un point quelque part au dessus de son lit. De sa position, son ami ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer son expression. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes méditatives, le grand mousquetaire déclara :

“C'est bien.

\- Pardon ?”

Porthos tourna ses yeux francs vers lui.

“C'est bien que tu sois resté. Ça aurait été vraiment dur si t’étais parti.”

Athos ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard. Il se concentra sur les faîtes des toits des maisons voisines, visibles à travers l'encadrure de la fenêtre. Il avait l'estomac noué et une humidité gênante aux coins des yeux. Il ne méritait pas tant d'indulgence. Maintenant moins que jamais. Mais, sur ce sujet comme sur bien d'autres, Porthos se contrefoutait de son opinion. Les remords et les regrets des autres ne l’intéressaient pas. Athos était encore là et c'était assez. Tout le reste était accessoire.

Les jambes d'Athos étaient molles comme du coton - davantage l'effet du soulagement que de l'épuisement - aussi accueillit-il avec gratitude la proposition de Porthos de rester pour la nuit.

“Ça t'ennuie ? demanda le grand mulâtre.

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai pas de vin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.”

Curieusement, c'était vrai. Il s'était langui d'un verre plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ce besoin s'était dissipé. Pas celui de sommeil. Ni fauteuil, ni couchage supplémentaire dans la chambre de Porthos. Athos appuya ses bottes sur un tabouret court sur pattes. Il inclina sa chaise, tentant d'adopter une position aussi confortable que possible sans finir les quatre fers en l'air. Il ferma les paupières. Glissa la main dans son pourpoint pour serrer entre ses doigts le gant de satin blanc qui y était dissimulé. Se concentra sur sa respiration.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis dix.

Porthos s'était remis à ronfler vigoureusement, en paix avec le monde et avec lui-même. Renversé sur une chaise branlante, avec au coeur un mélange complexe de mortification et de chaleur, Athos luttait pour s'assoupir. Et pour chasser une pensée. Un espoir pernicieux, obsédant...

Celui qu'une fois encore, elle avait menti.


End file.
